1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a probe cover for an ear thermometer and, more particularly, to a detachable probe cover for an ear thermometer.
2. Description of Related Art
In the known technical field, a cover for sheathing a temperature probe of an ear thermometer may be referred to the disclosure of some patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,834 and 6,022,140. The prior disclosure relates to a unitary probe cover that is equipped with a rim at a proximal portion thereof to couple a retention ears on the ear thermometer probe so as to fix the probe cover onto the ear thermometer probe. Further, a side wall of the probe cover is preferentially deformed in reaction to the ear thermometer probe straightening a surface of the cover. However, since the side wall is made of a material having limited elasticity, it can also provide limited effect on relaxing manufacturing tolerances. That is, the surface at a distal end portion of the cover can not be efficiently expanded, resulting in inaccurate measuring results of the ear thermometer. Furthermore, patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,163,418, 5,906,437, 6,371,639 and 6,647,284 all provide probe covers made of thin film. Such probe covers have some disadvantages, such as complex assembling process, inartistic appearance, wrinkled surfaces, and causing uncomfortableness to ears. To remedy the aforementioned defects of the conventional probe covers for ear thermometers, it is desired to improve the prior arts with a detachable probe cover, which can be finely adjusted when being mounted onto a probe of an ear thermometer and then has a portion corresponding to a measuring end of the probe smoothened so as to allow infrared rays stably pierce therethrough in order to ensure stableness and accuracy of measuring results of the ear thermometer.